Multi-wired cables are often connectorized at opposite ends for use in providing interconnections between discrete modules of an electronic equipment, or interconnections between separate equipments. Such connectorized cables are extensively employed in the manufacture of various telephone equipments. In one type of connector, an array of terminations or contacts are arranged in columns and rows with each column comprising a pair of spaced terminations formed as projections extending from an elongated flat terminal. The projecting portions or bights are longitudinally slotted to receive insulated wires. When an insulated wire is forced into a slotted termination the edges of the slot penetrate the insulation of the wire to bite into the metallic core wire to establish an electrical contact.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 547,532, filed on Oct. 31, 1983, in the names of H. H. Bower-E. F. Kulka, there is disclosed a bench mounted machine for use in a factory to assemble successive pairs of insulated wires in connector terminations of the type heretofore described. There is a need in the field, or at equipment installation sites, for a portable, hand operated tool that may be used to assemble insulated wires in connector terminations. There are many existing hand tools that assemble a group of wires into insulation piercing contacts. These tools may be of a lever operated type and function to move a head to insert a group of parallel wires into a group of contacts which are commonly aligned in a single row. When a large group of wires are to be inserted in contacts, the wires are usually separated into subgroups, and each subgroup is manually positioned to overlay a subgroup of insulation piercing contacts. The tool is operated to seat the first subgroup of wires, and then the connector is manipulated to position a second subgroup of contacts to receive the next subgroup of wires. The use of such tools requires considerable skillful and dexterous handling to accurately position the wires and the connector with respect to the insertion head.